Blaze
by Shellin
Summary: Some mysterious things are happening at the Tendou's...or is it just Akane's imagination? R A pairing
1. One

**Blaze**

**One**

_ As I descended into the light I watched you fade away into a shade of blue and red sparks. _

_They started to cover your eyes, sprinkled onto your face, shoulders and beyond. I watched you go as I'd always imagined you would. _

_If I closed my eyes now I swear I could feel the ocean beneath my feet. I'd hear cries of laughter far away and listen to fields of barley in the wind._

_Don't you dare turning around, it's ok, just keep running. I hear you breathing heavily, soon you'll be totally wasted, but hey, that's fine, I left the shower on, just in case._

Akane awoke in her dark room, startled. The moon was banned behind the clouds which were now racing across the sky,

lit by the bright circle far away.

'Geez', she thought, 'there it was again'; her dream she lived through almost every night.

A dream that formed more and more into a nightmare. Each night she was exposed to a new fragment of it.

Each night her dream continued and there was always music, a melody which swung in every scene.

Last night she dreamt of the ocean, tonight she ran through a rainforest, always accompanied by a different melody.

Akane wiped away some beads of sweat which found their way down her neck and gave her an unwelcome shudder down her spine. It was still rather hot in her room, though both her

windows were wide open. She was getting up as she suddenly caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She felt her blood rushing into her head and stopped halfway, causing her

heart to skip a beat. 'Who's there', she whispered, though nothing happened.

'You're insane, Akane', she told herself, 'this dream is driving you nuts'. She shook off her worries and stepped forward to close her windows. 'Wasn't it supposed to be a starry night?',

she mumbled as she peered up to the sky. The moon still hadn't shown itself, only its outline pushed sharply against the grey clouds.

Drugged with sleep she went back to bed, pulled her sheets high up to her cheeks and snuggled down into the big and fluffy blue pillows.

A few minutes later, Akane was fast asleep again, her face blazing, as the lunar sky set to perish for another day and the waxing moon reached its peak.


	2. Two

**Two**

"Akane!"

No movement.

"Aaakaaaneeeee!"

Still nothing.

"If you don't wake up soon I swear I'll make use of some of your own techniques to kick you out of bed – _including_ the bucket full of ice water."

Ranma could see something moving underneath the big pile of blankets.

'Gosh, how can she sleep in that mess' he thought and decided to give it one more try.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead! This is your last call…..I'm warning you…."

He frowned mentally.

"Akane, I _know_ you can hear me so get your sweet behind OUT OF THERE!"

Suddenly a ruffled shock of blue hair appeared.

"What did you just say?"

"Haha, I knew this would work! I can't believe I actually get to see Akane Tendo sleeping the day away."

Akane slowly crawled back under her sheets. "I didn't sleep in, Ranma" he heard her grumble from underneath, "I was just about getting ready...". He didn't catch the last part of what she was mumbling, because the big Akane-pillow pile suddenly started to move awkwardly into all kinds of direction, as if she couldn't find her way out of the bed-cave.

With a heavy sigh Ranma turned around and started to tap impatiently on the floor with his left foot, stopping instantly when he heard a sudden thump suspiciously close to him.

He looked back at her and rolled his eyes.

"Akane! That's The _Wall_!"

"Ranma! What the heck are you still doing _in_ _my room_??"

She finally made it through the thick layers of sheets and was constantly rubbing her forehead now.

"Ouch.", she cried out, making a face.

Ranma frowned once again and took a step closer towards Akane to inspect any possible damage.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice becoming just a hint softer.

"No", she winced, "back off."

He shot her a gloomy glance and moved slightly backwards, as if suddenly he was the one who had to endure her pain.

The look on his face changed the second he took his eyes off of her flushed face and started to gaze lower and lower and ... 'Oh, for heaven's sake' as Akane thought....lower.

"Wow", she saw him smirking, "sexy PJ's, tomboy!"

Akane felt her face go blank, as she remembered that she only wore her very antique nightgown, which she found at the back of her wardrobe last night and had little Sailor Moon figures all over it.

'Oh, for cryin' out loud' she thought and it took her a few seconds to recover her voice since her tongue was stuck somewhere between her teeth and her throat.

"Ranma, you IDIOT!", she yelled, "you're well aware that Kasumi has tons of clothes to wash to get rid of the mould, Happosai spread everywhere. And I _REALLY_ DON'T want to know what you're wearing at night at the moment! NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA HERE!"

But Ranma had already left the room, though she could still hear him laughing hard in the hallway.

Akane was fuming, not to say blind with rage and she felt the urgent need to smash something hard. NOW.

For a second she thought about going after that snotty brat but recollected quickly and took a deep breath when she realized that he would only tease and laugh at her even more when he saw her running wild in her silly shortie nightie. And she really didn't want to catch him _or_ that old leech staring at her legs again. 'Perverts! Why in the world did all men have to be freakin' PERVERTS?!'

To vent her anger only a bit, she smashed her pillow against the long closed door.

"Just you wait, Ranma!!"

* * *

Dead beat but happy, Akane got back to the Tendo house half an hour later. She did not regret her morning exercise, even though it was her usual day off. But after that turmoil this morning she desperately needed to feel the adrenaline pushing through her veins and the eventual calming effect, which should kick in any minute now.

When she entered her home through the backyard, she immediately took in the smell of freshly brewed tea coming from the kitchen and almost changed her direction. 'No!', she quarrelled, she had to have a shower first before she could give in to her stomach, which longed for food.

As she walked up the stairs, she saw Ranma coming out of the bathroom. He must have heard her footsteps, because he was turning around now to face her. She noticed the cheeky grin on his face before he could get the words out.

"Akane! There you are! Woah, you smell bad! Better take off your clothes! Quick!"

"Haha, jerk! Is that the best you can come up with?" she returned sarcastically.

Akane watched his eyes rolling around in his head.

"No! I mean it! I left the shower on for you, so you're better not wasting any more precious hot water! Go!"

Slightly irritated, she blinked at him, her body suddenly unable to move.

'Somehow that sounds familiar, very familiar...even _too_ familiar' ... had she missed anything?

"Ok, I'm gonna make it real simple for you, Akane, since you're being a bit slow this morning. One knob on the shower came loose, which means that you can either burn your fingers or shower super-cold when you turn it on yourself. I figured you'd be totally wasted after your workout, as usual, so I left the shower on, just in case. Perfect timing, by the way."

And suddenly it hit her.

'FREEZE!', she shouted in her head, 'Was _this_ a déjà vu?'

"Ranma...."

"..._What_ Did You Just Say??!"


End file.
